The invention relates to a drive system for a vehicle, comprising at least one asymmetrical rotor, which has at least one rotor blade extending radially from a rotor axle and a counterweight which is opposite the rotor axle, the system further comprising a control device for the electric motor, which device connects the electric motor to a battery for the power supply thereof. The invention further relates to an air and watercraft which is equipped with said system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,314A discloses such a device in which the rotor has an acceleration phase, in which the electric motor can be accelerated to accelerate the rotor, and a braking phase, in which the electric motor can be braked, the positive and negative accelerations being used to elastically deform a flexible rotor blade and thereby change the angle of attack and the direction of lift.